Talisman
by Your Silencer
Summary: Harry, stuck in his animagus form, is found by Draco who decides to keep him as his personal pet. Will be Slash, evenutally.
1. chapter one

Authors note: This story is a collaboration between me, Anney and Your Silencer. This is, depending on people's reactions, hopefully the first of many such collaborations because we've been bitten by many plot bunnies that are waiting for homes. This was inspired by a challenge from the HarryxLucius ML's Fuh-Q-Fest and as such can't really be considered an original idea. For those wondering it was challenge number 123.  
In order to spy on Lucius Harry changes into his animagus form and becomes his pet. (N. Petrenko). Your Silencer wants everyone to know that she is working on Embracing and as soon as she gets the next chapter finished it'll be posted.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as we'd like to be able to tell people we own Draco, Harry, and almost everyone else we can't. There is no money being made off this, it's been written just for our amusement.  
************  
  
  
  
Harry had been having a rough night.  He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to go for  
a walk around the castle before he went to bed and that he would see them in the morning.   
What he didn't tell them was that he had been working on becoming an animagus throughout the  
year and he had finally learned enough to try and become his animal.  After much thought and  
many questions he had decided to become a regular house cat.  Mainly because everyone would  
think that he would become a snake, or something larger.  He didn't want to fall into the plans  
others had for him.  He didn't want to become a dog because they were so large, plus Sirius was one.  He wanted to  
be something big enough to be noticed if he needed, but small enough to get in tight places.  So  
a cat it was.  Besides, it seemed like it would be the easiest animal to become at the time.  After  
months of research and planning, he had finally came to the decision  
that tonight was the night.  He was going to change.  He had a back up plan if anything went  
wrong as well.  All he would have to do was go back to the Gryffindor commons fetch a  
prewritten letter and give it to Hermione.  She could then change him back, or take him to  
someone that could, and the he would be back to normal.  Granted, he would have to listen to  
her bitch him out for doing something so dangerous and stupid, but if everything worked out like  
he had planned nothing would go wrong and he'd be an animagus.  Of which he had no plans to  
tell anyone about until he had graduated from Hogwarts and even then that was a huge if.    
  
Harry had made his way down to an empty classroom near the potions room, no one would ever  
look for him there, stripped down to his boxers and proceeded to transform.  Because it was his  
first time the transformation was extremely painful, which Sirius had warned him about, but he  
had take precautions against that and made the room sound proof so any loud noises he made  
wouldn't escape the room.  After five minutes where Harry Potter had been stood a pure white  
cat with shiny green eyes.  _Yes.  I've done it!  As of now I'm an animagus._  Harry made his way  
over to one of the glass cases and stared at his reflection.  _And I'm quite an attractive cat if I do  
say so myself._  Harry walked around the room for a bit to see what it was like to be a cat then deciding  
that it was getting really late, and remembering that it was Malfoy's night to do patrols _Thank you  
Hermione for telling me that_ he thought, he decided to change back to his human form and return to  
the common room and get some sleep.    
  
Or at least he tried to change back.  _This can not be happening.  I shouldn't have any problems  
changing back.  Everything I read said that becoming the animal was the hard part.  Not changing back._  After a few more tries Harry decided to just go back to the common room, and  
hope that some one would come along and open the door for him.  He could then fetch the note  
he had written and get Hermione to change him back.  Although he really didn't want to hear her  
tell him how stupid and dangerous the whole thing was.  With a small kitty sigh Harry took off out  
of the classroom and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
*****  
  
It was his seventh year and Draco, as head boy, was patrolling the halls.  If he was lucky he  
would find a Gryffindor out of their common room and he could take away some points for it.   
Unfortunately no one seemed to be out tonight.  Maybe they knew it was his night to patrol, or  
maybe it wasn't late enough.  Most nights he could at least stumble on to Potter who was known  
for walking the halls at night.  **Potter's the only thing that makes patrolling the halls even worth my time.  I love pissing him off.  It's so easy to do, and you can see every little thing in his face.  It's very refreshing  But I didn't just think that. **  He'd been walking for thirty minutes and had yet to run into  
anyone.  About to give up and return to his common room he heard something running down the  
hall.  Straight towards him.  The noise didn't sound like anything big enough to hurt him but to  
make sure it wasn't deceptively small he quickly hid behind a handy suit of armor and stared  
down the hall at where the noise was coming from.  A few seconds later he saw a solid white cat  
come tearing down the hallway.  Draco had always had a soft spot for cats.  It was a well hidden  
secret.  So well hidden in fact that his father didn't even know of it.  Before the cat could get  
away Draco stepped out from behind the armor and quickly picked the cat up to see who it  
belonged to.  The cat was a pure white tom with green eyes.  One of the most attractive cats  
Draco had had the fortune to ever see.  Seeing as the cat had no collar, Draco decided that it  
was a stray and that no one would mind if he kept it.  With that thought he started for his  
common room to show everyone his new pet.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes Draco came to the hidden wall at the Slytherin common  
room, said the password, "Dumbledore" and stepped inside.  Harry surprised at being picked up  
by Draco and carried off was to shocked to do more than merely hang on to his robe and hope  
that Draco wasn't into animal torture.  Which he wouldn't put past the Slytherin   Draco stopped in  
the door way and looked around to see who was in the commons and then made his way over to  
Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Hello Draco.  How was patrol?"  Blaise asked.  "And when did you get a cat?  I thought you  
hated animals?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I found him running around the castle.  Since he doesn't  
have a collar I came to the conclusion that he wasn't owned and I've decided to keep him.   
Which means that none of you are to harm him.  He is my cat.  If I find out that anyone touched  
him without permission I'll be very upset."  The others all nodded their heads to show that they  
wouldn't touch the cat and the conversation moved on to other topics.  
  
"Draco, why did you change the password?  I think the new one is horrible.  I don't see why-,"   
Pansy began only to be interrupted by Draco  
  
"Because Pansy.  No one would guess that we'd actually allow that to be the password.  Really,  
we're Slytherins  Everyone is going to think the password is something to do with dark magic.  So  
'You-Know-Who' was not a very good choice at all. You'd think that some of you would  
understand that.  It's not that hard to remember and no one would ever guess it."  
  
Harry gave a little mew of surprise to see that outside of class Draco, _Malfoy, just because he  
hasn't done anything mean to you doesn't mean that he's a nice person _Harry thought, wasn't a complete git.   
Although, he was in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by people just like him.  It would  
stand to reason that he'd be nice to them at least.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed.  It's getting late and we have Double Potions with the Gryffindors  
tomorrow.  I'll see you in the morning."  With that Draco got up and left the common room  
  
****  
When Draco arrived at his room he put Harry on the bed and walked over to change into a pair of pajama pants.  After changing he got in bed, picked Harry up and started petting him.  After a few minutes Draco looked down at Harry and said, "Well, I need to name you.  I can't  just keep calling you cat can I?  Hm, well lets see.  What about Sin?"    
_  
Sin? What kind of name is that?  I'm a cat for crying out loud.  Sin, really._ Harry thought.  Harry shook his head back and forth hoping that Draco wouldn't name him that.    
  
"Okay, so Sin is out.  Well, maybe Lucifer?  No, no not that.  Sounds like something my dad would call you.  Maybe Gizzy?"  Harry shook his head frantically at that suggestion.    
  
_I'd rather be called Sin than Gizzy.  The Slytherins must be on some kind of drugs for him to be coming up with these names. Really._  
  
"Well, not Gizzy either.  I know. Your eyes being so green remind me of Potter.  He never gets in trouble so maybe, Talisman?  I'll call you Talis for short.  You'll be my good luck charm.  So what do you think Talis?  Do you like it?"  Draco asked.  
  
_Well, that's not so bad.  Kinda sweet really.  Saying that a cat he just found reminded him of me.  Wonder why he thought that though.  I'm white so my scar doesn't show up.  And anyway, lots of cats have green eyes.  I guess it's better than the other names at least._ With no other choice in sight Harry shook his head up and down to show that he liked the name and added a little 'meow' as well.  
  
"So Talis.  Welcome to Slytherin.  I'm sure you'll like it here.  Since I'm Head Boy I've got my own room as well so you won't have to worry about any other animals while I'm in class during the day."  
  
Harry let out a meow as Draco laid back and pulled up the covers. Stretching out his feline body and clutching the sheets with his claws and sticking his butt up in the air he felt slightly weird at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Draco. _I can't believe I'm in bed with Draco Malfoy.  My worst enemy.  Well, besides Voldemort but that's not the point.  The point is I'm in bed with Draco, shit!  Malfoy.  I'm in bed with Malfoy with no way to get back to my common room to tell Ron and Hermione where I am. Wait, not tell them where I am.  Get them to change me back so I'm not a cat anymore._ He shook it off and nuzzled against Draco's chin as he petted him. He plopped down next to Draco's chest and purred at the continued petting. _Well, this isn't so bad.  It's not like Dra..Malfoy has hurt me or anything.  I really do like being petted like this.  It feels really good.  Shit.  I can't believe this.  I'm not a cat.  I'm a boy.  Harry Potter.  And as soon as I get out of this room I'm going to Hermione and getting her to change me back.  I don't care how nice it feels to be here.  Fuck, I so did not just think that.  Screw it, I'm going to sleep.  _And with that thought Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin and fell asleep.  
  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Draco woke to a heavy weight on his stomach.  Still being mostly asleep he didn't remember finding Harry in the hallway and keeping him so his first reaction was to scream, "Holy shit!  What the fuck?"  Which in turn woke Harry up and caused all kinds of problems as Harry's first reaction was to clamp his claws down into Draco's stomach to show how much he didn't like being woke up.  "Ah shit Talis.  I'm sorry boy.  I forgot that you were here with me.  Come on, let go.  Please.  I'll take you to breakfast with me.  Give you some ham. Bacon?  Whatever you want just let the fuck go!"  
  
After thinking about it Harry decided that Draco letting him out of the room to go to breakfast was a good enough reason to let go and calmly walked towards the bedroom door to let Draco know that he was ready to leave.  "Wait Talis.  I've got to take a shower and get dressed.  Then we'll go to breakfast.  We've got plenty of time.  Promise.  There'll be enough food for us when we get there."  With that Draco walked into his private bathroom, one of the bonus' of being Head Boy, and started his daily routine of showering and brushing his teeth.    
  
Harry, left to his own devices in the bedroom, decided that he'd explore and see if he could find anything that could be used as blackmail against Draco after he got Hermione to turn him human again.  After knocking most of the papers on Draco's desk on the floor in his irritation that there was nothing to be used as blackmail Draco, _Finally_ Harry thought, came out of the bathroom dressed in his boxers.  Harry could only sit on the desk and stare as Draco started getting dressed.  _I never knew that Draco actually had a body under the school uniform.  All these years of Quidditch must be paying off.  I'm not even that muscular._   
  
"Well, are you ready Talis?  Now that you've made a mess for the house elfs to clean up?  Lets go to breakfast.  I want to show you off to that Mudblood anyway.  Have you seen her cat?  Looks like a walking nightmare.  That has got to be the ugliest cat I've ever seen.  Fits her though I think.  An ugly cat for a Mudblood."  And with that Draco picked Harry up and started towards the great hall.  Harry was to busy trying to not be sick because of the quick way Draco had picked him up to even think about getting revenge for Hermione.  
  
**********  
  
The first thing Draco heard when he stepped into the great hall was someone screaming his name.  Draco looked up to see what was going on, and all he saw was Weasley rushing up to him looking very pissed off.  
  
"What did you do to Harry, Malfoy?  I know you were walking the halls last night.  You had to have seen him and done something.  So go ahead and confess."  Ron was so angry his face was as red as his hair and he was just getting ready to punch Draco when Harry jumped out of Draco's arms onto Ron and started meowing angrily.  
  
_What the hell are you talking about Ron?  _Harry thought he was saying.  Unfortunatly the only thing Ron heard was, "Meow! mew meaow, reow!"  _I can't believe that you would do this in front of the whole school.  Besides, I'm right...here.  Oh shit, I forgot I'm a cat.  He doesn't know what the hell I'm saying.  This is hopeless.  
  
_"What the fuck are you talking about Weasel?  Anyway, look what you've done.  You've upset Talis.  He must be able to sense that you're an embarrassment to the wizarding world.  I'd leave before he bites you. He's very protective."  Draco was highly amused by Talis' behavior.  The cat was hanging on to the front of Ron's robes with a death grip, while hissing and meowing all in his face.  "Hold on a second and I'll try to get him off you before he makes your robes look even worse.  Which would be a hard thing to do."  
  
"You asshole!  What the hell is wrong with this bloody cat?  It's worse than Hermione's.  Get it the fuck off me before I kill it"  
  
_What?  You're going to kill me?  I can't believe you Ron. That's horrible!  I'm a cat for crying out loud.  I should bite you just to be spiteful.  Kill me.  No wonder Crookshankes doesn't like you.  I don't like you much right now and you're my best friend!_ Needless to say Harry was very pissed off at what Ron said.  So he decided that biting him would be a good idea.  
  
"Sweet Merlin!  The damn cat bit me!  Dammit Malfoy.  If you don't get this spawn of Satan out of my sight I'm going to snap it's fucking neck!"  Ron yelled.  He was frantically trying to pull Harry off his chest, but Harry had his teeth sunk into Ron's neck and was not letting go.  With a sigh Draco leaned over, slipped one hand under Harry's belly and put the other around his neck.  
  
"Come on Talis.  Let go of the poor Weasel.  I know you're hungry but I'm sure there are more appetizing things at the table.  Besides, I don't want you to get some kind of disease from him.  Let him go.  I'll buy you a treat at Hogsmede this weekend. Come on.  Be a good boy Talis."  Draco was trying to soothe Harry's obviously irritated nerves but Ron's yelling wasn't helping any.  "Dammit Weasel.  If you don't shut up and let me calm Talis down you'll have a cat hanging from your throat until he feels like letting go."  
  
"Better hurry up Malfoy, Prof McGonagall is on her way over and we both know that she's not going to play favorites like Snape does.  The git."  Ron was of course trying to piss Draco off more than he already was just to see him get in trouble.  Even if it meant that he'd have detention as well.    
  
"Why don't you shut up Weasel before I let Talis do even more damage."  With that said Draco turned back to Talis and said, "Come on boy.  If McGonagall gets over here and you're still attached to the weasel I'm going to get in a massive amount of trouble.  She won't believe me if I tell her that I didn't tell you to attack Ron."  
  
As soon as Harry heard that McGonagall was on her way over he was already planning on letting go before she got there, but with Ron's attitude he decided to cause a little more damage before he did.  Before Ron or Draco could react Harry clawed his way up to Ron's face, sunk his teeth into his nose and then proceeded to vigorously shake his head back and forth.  Harry could feel Ron's nose being ripped open and felt blood fill his mouth.  The next thing he knew someone had grabbed him and yanked him off Ron's face causing even more damage than Harry had.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!  What in the name of Merlin is going on here?  That will be 50 points from Slytherin for your cat attacking another student and you will serve a weeks worth of detention with me as well.  I will send you an owl with the details later on.  Come with me Mr. Weasely, I'll take you to the hospital wing."  The whole school watched as Prof. McGonagall escorted Ron out of the great hall and towards the   
hospital wing.  The Gryffindors were, of course, extremely pissed off at Draco and were plotting their revenge against him and his cat while the Slytherins were trying not to laugh at the damage to Ron's nose.  Well, they weren't trying to hard.  
  
"Oh man Malfoy, you should have left the cat on Weasely's face.  It was a huge improvement on his looks."  one random seventh year yelled across the hall.  
  
Draco just held Talis to his chest and calmly walked to his seat ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors, and the shocked and disgusted looks from the Hufflepuffs.  Once he made it to his seat Talis was snatched out of his hands by Pansy and passed around the table receiving food and pats for the damage he caused Ron.  It was decided that Talis was the best thing since port keys.    
  
"Shit Draco, how did you get him to attack Weasely like that?  Everytime I try to get my cat to do something he just gives me a 'you've got to be kidding me look' and leaves."  Blaise asked.  
  
"Yes well, if your cat wasn't such an idiot maybe it would mind better.  Besides, I didn't tell Talis to attack, he just did. He's a very smart animal.  Who has him now? Don't let him get to far away, I'd hate to see him in the hands of some Gryffindork asshole."  Draco was looking around the table for Talis when he spotted him sitting in Pansy's lap being fed bacon.  If Talis was a human Draco swore he'd be smiling.  
  
"What was Weasely yelling at you about anyway?"  this came from Pansy.  Draco looked over at her and smirked when he saw that Talis was trying to bite her fingers.  **That cat is more of a Slytherin than some of us are.  I can't believe I was so lucky to find him running down a hallway.**  Draco thought.  
  
"Something about Potter," at this Harry looked up. "He said that I must have done something to him since he never showed back up in their dorm.  I have better things to do with my time than stalk Potter.  Even if I wanted to, not that I ever would I have much more taste than that, I'd have to fight crowds of people to even get close to him.  What with the mud-blood and weasel, then there's all those other dorks that worship him."    
  
When Harry had heard Draco and Blaise talking about Ron he started ignoring Pansy and was trying to listen in on the conversation.  The only thing he heard though was Draco talking about him having stalkers.  Which wasn't true.  No one stalked him, at least he didn't think they did.  Then again, he had never really thought about it.  Hearing Draco talk about him like he enjoyed the idea of being stalked didn't improve his mood any, the bacon had been doing a nice job of that but Pansy had run out which was why he was trying to bite her fingers, so he decided to let Draco know how he felt about being talked about like he wasn't there.  Harry was just getting ready to jump up on the table and give him a piece of his mind when he noticed Dumbledore walking towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak to you in my office as soon as you've finished your breakfast.  If you will bring your cat with you as well."  Dumbledore's eyes shone with a mischievous glint in them but Draco didn't know what it meant and shook it off as nothing but the old bat going blind.  
  
"Um, yes Prof.  I'm finished now actually if you'd like for Talis and me to go with you."  Draco said.  He wasn't nervous about talking to the Headmaster, he hadn't done anything wrong anyway.  Talis had been protecting him from Weasely, which any good pet would do for his owner.  Besides, his father wouldn't allow anything to happen to him here anyway.  Having a parent on the school board was a very good thing at times.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Malfoy.  If you and, Talis you said?"  here Draco gave a quick nod, and Dumbledore continued, "would follow me to my office we'll have our little talk."  With that Draco took Talis from Pansy and followed the Headmaster out of the great hall.  



	2. chapter two

Authors Note:  First we'd like to say thank you so very much to all the people that have reviewed.  We were both a little worried about how people would react to this since it's our first collaboration and Anney's first HP fanfic.  For those that questioned Harry's attack on Ron, hopefully this chapter will clear that up and if it doesn't feel free to email Anney (getasimp@aol.com) to ask any questions.    
For anyone wondering about 'Embracing...' Your Silencer is taking a break from this fic to work on it (not a long one), hopefully a new chapter will be out soon.  
If anyone was wondering about the HarryxLucius ML, the url is:  http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HarryxLucius/  
  
We couldn't get the italics and bolds to work so Harry's thoughts are ::blah blah::  
Draco's thoughts are /blah blah/ also any word that looks like this _tadaa_ is emphasized  
  
So, without further ado here's chapter two.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, being carried down the hallways by Draco, was worried about the meeting with Dumbledore.  The Headmaster always seemed to know what exactly everyone was doing in the school so the chances of him not knowing that Talis was Harry were very slim.  Hopefully he would change Harry back to his human form and only give him a few detentions and maybe take some house points away.  As nice as Draco was being to Talis Harry was apprehensive about how he'd react to finding out that his cat was not a cat.  Namely that said cat was his school enemy.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to tell you that I did not tell Talis to attack Weasely.  I don't think it is very fair of me to be in trouble for something I had no control over.  Plus, I was trying to get Talis off Weasely before he could cause any severe damage but he wouldn't be quiet and all his yelling was upsetting my cat.  If anything I think-"  When Harry realized that Draco ::Malfoy dammit!::  was trying to weasel his way out of trouble, even if he really wasn't the cause this time, he stopped paying attention.  
  
::I have to figure out a way to tell Dumbledore that I'm me.  If he doesn't already know that is.  I'm certain that he would change me back.  Ron and Hermione will be very worried if I don't show up sometime today with a good excuse for not going back to the dorm last night or being at breakfast.  I could always tell them that I feel asleep outside.  No, they probably looked outside.  Um, maybe a classroom.  Yea, I was sitting in some random empty classroom, must emphasize that the classroom was empty, and I must have fell asleep.  Which is why I never went back to the dorm and since no one was around to wake me up I slept through breakfast.  Well, I've got that planned, now I just need to get Dumbledore to change me back.::    
  
"Here we are Mr. Malfoy."  At this Harry started paying attention again and looked up just in time to see Dumbledore touch the right ear on the gargoyle which caused it to move over and show the stairway up to his office.  ::Hm, that's interesting.  It's probably keyed to his touch or something.  Must be nice, that way if he's taking someone up and he doesn't want them to know the password all he has to do is touch the ear.  Kinda like those muggle touch pad things.::    
  
"Please have a seat and we'll talk about Talis some."  Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned for Draco to take a seat across from him.  When Draco was settled, with Harry sitting on his lap trying to give Dumbledore meaningful looks; which wasn't really working since Harry was a cat, Dumbledore leaned forward and said, "Mr. Malfoy what exactly happened that caused Talis to attack Mr. Weasely?  I want the whole story from your point of view.  When Mr. Weasely is recovered I'll ask him for his side.  Could you also tell me when exactly you got Talis as well?  I didn't know you had a cat."  
  
"Um, yes sir.  Last night when I was patrolling the halls to see if any students where out of their common room I saw him running down the hall.  It was the hall the potion class room is on, and I picked him up to see if he had a collar so I could return him to his owner but he didn't have one.  I decided that he must be a stray and that I'd keep him.  I haven't heard of anyone missing a cat so I just assumed that he wasn't owned since he doesn't have a collar."  Draco told Dumbledore.  He didn't see the point of lying about that since it wasn't like he stole Talis from anyone.  Besides, if he did belong to someone they shouldn't let him roam around the castle without a collar.  /I'll get him a collar at Hogsmede this weekend.  I don't want anyone taking him from me.  A nice velvet one, green to match his eyes./  
  
"Very well, you're correct about no one missing a pet so I see no problem with you keeping him.  Just be sure to get him a collar so no one thinks he's not owned.  It's school policy for cats to have a collar with owner information on them anyway.  Now tell me about the attack on Mr. Weasely."    
  
"When I walked into the great hall this morning for breakfast he just came up to me and accused me of doing something to Potter.  Which I didn't.  I haven't seen Potter since yesterday at dinner.  I never came across him last night during patrol.  It's not my problem if Weasely can't keep up with his friends.  I'm not stupid enough to try anything to Potter anyway.  Contrary to popular belief, sir, I am not my father.  I know that many people in this school, even some of the teachers, think that I'm following my father's footsteps but I'm not.  Nor will I." During this speech Draco had gotten very tense.  It was quite clear to Dumbledore, and Harry, that anything to do with Draco's father was a very sore subject, and probably one that should be avoided.  
  
"That's fine Draco.  What was Talis doing while Mr. Weasely was making this accusation?"  Dumbledore was trying to steer the conversation away from Lucius Malfoy without being too obvious.  Luckily for him he was a pro at getting people to do what he wanted them to do.  
  
"He was getting very tense in my arms.  When Weasely pulled back his fist to punch me Talis jumped on him and the next thing I know Weasely is threatening to kill him and then Talis just attacked.  I think that Talis felt like we were both being threatened, which we were, and he was just defending us.  If any of the teachers were paying attention they would have noticed that I was trying to get Talis off of Weasely but he wouldn't stop yelling which was further aggravating Talis and that's when he bit his nose.  If there was any damage that can't be fixed to his robes from Talis' claws I'll pay for him to have a new set, if you'd like.  However, I think that the attack was Weasely's own fault.  It's not very smart to attack a wizard when his familiar is nearby.  All wizards should know this, it's one of the first things we're taught as children.  'Never attack a wizard that has a familiar, they are magical creatures and will kill to protect their masters.'  Therefore I am not at fault."  Draco sat back and was petting Talis once he finished his accounting of the 'incident'  
  
"Yes of course you are right.  I shall talk to Mr. Weasely later on before he returns to class.  You won't have to attend the detentions but the house points will still be removed.  You should have better control over Talis.  Now, about Mr. Potter.  If you are asked tell whoever asked that he is in safe hands.  I shall inform everyone at dinner tonight about his apparent disappearance.  He has been put in hiding and is training for the fight against Voldemort.  We've put him in a situation that he must get himself out of.  We can't help him.  I do believe that is all.  Oh yes, you are allowed to take Talis to any of your classes you wish.  It might be prudent to take him to all.  I wouldn't want another moment like the one that happened this morning.  In the future please keep a tighter grip on him."  Dumbledore said.  Instead of looking at Draco though he was staring at Talis when he said the part about Harry.  
  
::What?  Safe hands?  He must know that I'm Talis.  Why isn't he changing me back?  And what in the bloody hell did he mean about being 'put in a situation he must find his own way out of'?  He could bloody well help me.  He's the damn Headmaster.  I don't want to be a cat!::  Harry, to put it lightly, was pissed.  He had put all of his hopes on Dumbledore changing him back.  It couldn't be hard, the man was the strongest wizard of his time.    
  
"Yes sir.  I shall do that.  Thank you for taking away the detentions.  I guess I'll be going now."  With that Draco got up and walked out of the office.  "Well Talis.  That wasn't so bad was it?"  he asked once he was once again in the hallway.  "I don't really understand what he was gibbering about when he was talking about Potter and the 'situation' he's in.  But that's not my problem.  So, do you want to go with me to History of Magic or do you want to go to my dorm room?  Well, you can't answer so I'll just take you with me to class.  Besides, it's bound to piss off all the people who have to leave their pets in the common rooms.  This will be fun.  I'll take you to potions too.  I'm sure you'll have fun there, we'll harass some Gryffindorks.  
  
****  
  
Harry wasn't really looking forward to going to potions as a cat.  Snape didn't really seem like the type of person to like animals, although being Draco's 'pet' was probably a plus.  
  
"What's wrong Talis? You seem so tense ... aww.. my little baby." said Draco as he realized his kitty got a little tense as they were walking down the hall. He stoked his head and scratched under his chin to make Talis feel a little better. Talis began to purr and relax in Draco's arms.  
  
::I didn't know Dra- Malfoy could be so gentle::  
  
Pansy watched with interest at how gentle Draco could be and instantly got jealous, "Draco you're pussy whipped, flat out."  Talis hissed and reached out to claw at her. ::I'm not a pussy you bitch! Wait.. I guess I am...::  
  
Draco turned to her sharply and said, "Shutup you cunt."  
  
Pansy's expression changed from content to upset and walked off leaving Draco and Talis to themselves. "I'm sorry if she upset you. She can be really annoying and all she ever does is lie..."   
  
While Draco continued to tell Talis all of Pansy's faults, which she didn't appreciate in the least, Harry stopped paying attention and started thinking about some of the things Draco had said in Dumbledore's office.  ::So, Draco isn't like his father.  He sure acts like it.  He's always making fun of Ron and calls Hermione 'mud-blood' not to mention all the things he's done to me.  The dementor thing back in 3rd year, the comments about Cedric, always getting me in trouble during potions.  He's a little ass.  I should bite him too.::  While Harry was contemplating just where to attack Draco he was set down on a desk and when he looked around he saw that they had made it to the potions classroom.  ::Well, I'll bite him later.  The little shit.  Although, I probably shouldn't call him little.  I mean, he is taller than me.  And he has more muscles, and -::  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you know that pets aren't allowed in this class.  If you could remove that," here Snape sneered at Talis, "cat from the class we will continue our lesson."    
  
"I'm sorry sir.  The Headmaster said for me to keep him with me for the time being.  At least until he gets used to being at Hogwarts." Draco was trying really hard not to sound extremely smug about having permission to keep Talis in class with him.  /That's bound to piss off a lot of people.  Why do I feel the need to rub my hands together and cackle?/  Draco just shrugged and got his potions things settled the way he liked them to be.  
  
"Well, since Mr. Malfoy's cat is special," here Snape sneered to show just how special he thought the cat really was, "we'll just have to have a demonstration today.  Because your cat is the cause of this we'll use it."  with that said Snape grabbed Talis by the scruff and plopped him down on his desk.  "Today I'll be showing you the affects of the Fera Orare potion.  This will allow us to understand anything the cat says.  It will also compel him to answer any questions we ask.  So, I'll just administer some to the cat, and we'll see what happens."  Snape quickly grabbed Harry by his head forced his mouth open and forced him to swallow a neon blue liquid that he had on his desk.  Harry was trying really hard not to throw up the bacon he had eaten earlier, but he didn't think he'd be able to keep it down.  
  
"That has got to be the worst thing I've ever eaten!  Sweet Merlin, Snape are you trying to kill me?"  Harry said.  Then he paused, "Can you understand me now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we can.  And believe me if I wanted you dead you'd know it.  Now, does anyone have any questions?"  Snape looked around the class.  Suddenly a hand in the back was raised.  "Yes Mr. Weasely?"  
  
"Go ahead and admit that Malfoy told you to attack me cat.  Everyone knows he did.  Might as well get some confirmation from you."  Ron sounded extremely pleased with himself with that statement.  He was certain that Talis would tell everyone that it was a planned attack and Ron would then get Draco in some serious trouble.  Draco just looked back at Ron and smirked, /Stupid Weasley.  Like Talis would even admit to being told to attack.  Snape didn't say that he couldn't lie under the potion, just that he'd be compelled to answer.  Figures he wouldn't pay attention./  
  
"Well, for your information _Ron_," Harry emphasized Ron's name to show his amusement at having to respond to this. "Draco didn't tell me to attack you.  I doubt he would do something like that.  The reason why I did what I did is because you pissed me off.  I have a really bad habit of clawing before I think," there was a snort of laughter from Draco at that wording, "and you got me mad enough to attack.  Plus, Draco hadn't done anything to you.  We had just walked into the great hall when you started making all kinds of crazy accusations.  Maybe you should talk to a teacher about your missing friend instead of getting in fights.  Besides, I'm Draco's _familiar_ and every wizard knows that you don't try to harm a wizard when his familiar is nearby.  It's like painting a bullseye on your chest and asking to be shot."    
  
"You're lying.  I know he made you attack me somehow."  Ron was in some serious denial about being at fault.  
  
"You stupid prat!  I'm not lying about this.  It would be pointless.  Draco didn't have to tell me to attack you because every time you open your bloody mouth you ask for it.  I am getting sick and tired of you always blaming Draco for every little thing that goes on.  'Oh dinner's burnt!  Well, Malfoy must have snuck down to the kitchen and cursed it!'  Draco is not Satan.  You're in seventh year.  You'd think that you'd outgrow these childish behaviors you persist in showing."    
  
After hearing that Ron leaped out of his seat and went to grab for Talis only to be thrown backwards by a strong pull on his school robes.  Ron spun around trying to see who had stopped him from shutting that stupid cat up only to be faced with a quick punch to the nose.  
  
"Don't fuck with my cat Weasel.  I'll be forced to kill you."  Ron, spread out on the ground from the punch, could only hold his nose trying to get the bleeding to stop.    
  
Snape had been standing off to the side while all this was going on.  If anyone dared to look closely at the professor they would have noticed that he was trying very hard to keep from laughing at the look on Ron's face while he was laid at on the floor.  "Well Draco, if it wasn't against school rules I'd have to encourage this little display, but as it is." here Snape trailed off, "Well, I'll have to give you a detention I'm sure we can think of something worthy of today's actions. You too Mr. Weasely, for trying to harm a fellow wizards familiar." Snape had his mouth curled into what on anyone else would be called a smile.  
  
Ron could only groan when he heard this.  Although the punch Draco landed to his nose might have had something to do with it as well.  Draco, having carefully walked around Ron, had picked Talis up and was moving him as far away Ron that he could.  While alternating soothing pets and words.    
  
Hermione had been paying more attention to Talis than the other students.  She thought that there was something familiar about him, but she could put her finger on it.  She decided that as soon as possible she was going to have a little chat with Malfoy about his cat, mainly about how well he knew things that only other Gryffindors should know about.   
  
"Alright.  Since Mr. Weasely decided to interrupt class with his outrageous behavior class is dismissed.  I do hope you paid attention though, because there will be a quiz next class.  For those of you that didn't, I'm sure the potion I used is somewhere in your text."    
  
Ron was trying to talk to Hermione about what had happened during class, he was hoping for some sympathy when Hermione turned around, pointed her finger at Ron and proceeded to give him a severe tongue lashing.  "I can't believe you Ron.  Trying to attack a poor defenseless animal," here Ron snorted.  Which only made Hermione angrier.  "I personally don't blame Malfoy for punching you in the nose one bit.  And you deserve that detention for being stupid enough to try to do something to Malfoy's familiar," the finger she had been pointing at Ron was now jabbing him in the chest in an effort to get her point across, "in Snape's class anyway.  You great big prat!"  
  
Draco and Harry were making their way towards the dungeons when they suddenly heard a loud, shrill voice yell, "Ronald Weasely!  I can't believe you would say that."  Draco looked down at Talis, shook his head and said, "I've never been more glad not to be Weasely in my whole life."  Harry could only shake his head in agreement.  
  
  
  
****  
The name of the potion "Fera Orare" is Latin and means 'animal thought'  If the grammer is wrong please excuse us because we don't know any Latin.  We looked this up on a site.  Feel free to review.  *hint hint* 


	3. chapter three

Authors Note: First off I would like to say that I will be continuing the fic "Embrace of Darkness" as soon as this is fic is done, I hope I don't make anyone mad. Second off Anney and I are so happy to have recieved so many reviews... you all surprised us both and thank you. Anney however is trying to deal with the q button's devious plan to take over the world and is unable to comment on anything because right now shes probably being turned into a human keyboard either that or tripped out on dayquil. As for the fic... well both do not speak Latin, unfortunately so give us a break and deal, also the money thing....... well or official plan was to a have.... *drum roll*   
  
  
*******************WIZA card********************* *cough* eh heh... but however we were afraid that visa and the wizarding purebloods would take a high offense to this action... so.......... yeah. Anyway enjoy the fic!! and review!  
  
Also, ::blah:: is Harry's thoughts and /blah/ is Draco's thoughts.  
  
  
****  
  
Every other class that day was normal.  Mainly because the Gryffindors didn't share any other any with the Slytherins.  Most students, having seen Talis' attack on Ron and heard rumors about the potions class avoided Draco and Talis as if one of them were Voldemort.  Before Harry was aware of the time passing by it was time for dinner and he found himself being carried into the great hall.  
  
"Well Talis.  Today hasn't been that bad has it?  We even got to cause some damage to the Gryffindors in potions.  Although I did get a detention but Snape won't make me do anything so I'm not worried about it."  Harry wasn't really paying attention to anything Draco was saying.  He was still cussing himself out for not telling everyone just who he was in potions.  ::Stupid git:: Harry thought, ::you had the perfect chance to let everyone know just who you are and get help but no!  Had to let your temper get the better of you.  And when Ron finds out just who Talis is he's never going to talk to me again because I've already tried to kill him.  I'm such an idiot!::  
  
"Draco.  That was a great show in potions earlier today.  I was just telling Fern about it."  Blaise said once Draco had gotten settled into his seat.  
  
"I suppose.  Weasely needs to learn his place." Harry let out a growl at the comment, after all Ron was his best friend even if he was being a git, and Harry seemed to keep attacking him.  Harry growled again, ::I'm such an idiot Ron's my best friend.  I need to leave him alone.:: "Look... he even has Talis all mad too I should-" Right when Draco was getting ready to tell everyone just what he thought he should do to Ron Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"I would first off like to say that no one needs to worry about Mr. Potter, he is fine. He has discovered that after bitter lessons, repeated trials and tests, that all mundane things are useful only because of the lessons which they teach the soul." His beady eyes gazed at Talis and he winked.    
  
Harry let out a growl at that.  ::Bitter lessons?  What the hell.  I'm stuck as a fricking cat!  I don't want to be a cat anymore.  It was fun at first but this is getting really bothersome.::  
  
"What the hell?  That made no sense whatsoever.  Old Dumbledore's lost his mind."  Harry just had to nod his head in agreement.  He was the one being talked about and he had no idea what Dumbledore meant.  :: The man is so confusing!  I think he does it on purpose.  Maybe he's on some kind of drug.  He does have an unnatural obsession with lemon drops.  He's always eating one.  Wonder what's in them.::  
  
Before Harry could wonder about Dumbledore's sobriety Draco picked him up and started walking out of the great hall.  "Tomorrow is a Hogsmede weekend Talis.  I'm going to get you a collar,"  here he looked down at Harry and gave his head a quick pat. "A green one, I've decided.  To match your eyes. And then-"  Harry tuned Draco out after that.  The idea of going to Hogsmede as a cat wasn't very thrilling to Harry.  ::Not that it really matters I suppose.  I might as well suck it up.  Until I figure out how to change back I'm stuck as Talis:: Harry put a nice little sneer on the name that Draco had picked out for him.  ::I really hadn't thought this through very well.  It's too late for regrets though.  And I guess it could be worse.  At least Filch didn't find me.  Or Snape.  I guess Draco's not that bad.  Draco?  Dammit.  I've been around him too long.  His name is Malfoy.  It doesn't matter that he stopped Ron from attacking me, or that he's been so nice to me since he's found me.  Maybe he's not so bad?  He hasn't tortured me or anything.  Matter of fact he's kept other people from hurting me.::  Harry looked up at Draco who was still talking about going to Hogsmede.  
  
"And then we'll have lunch.  You'll enjoy that I'm sure.  I also need to get my mother a gift.  Stock up on some more chocolate frogs.  Pansy keeps eating all mine.  The bint.  I should charge her-"  Harry shook his head.  ::For such an ass he's not really that bad.  I just don't understand him.::   
  
"Well, here we are.  I have some homework and then we'll go to bed so we can beat the crowd going into Hogsmede in the morning.  I hate being surrounded by people."  Draco sat Harry down on the bed and walked over to his desk and started doing his homework.  Harry, with nothing else to do, laid down on Draco's pillow and fell asleep.  What Harry didn't see was the smile on Draco's face when he saw where Talis was laying.  Draco got up from the desk, changed into his pajama pants, and climbed into bed.  Draco's movement woke Harry up enough for him to crawl onto Draco's chest and nuzzle his head under his chin.  "Good night Talis."  Draco whispered, only to hear a sleepy purr come out of Talis.  
  
  
Draco left his room door open for Talis so he wouldn't damage his room again while he bathed. Harry walked around the common room bored, and still a little sleepy. He went and knocked many of the other kids belongings over, trying to find something interesting to do. He jumped when he felt something rub on him. Which caused him to fall off the table with a loud thud of various falling objects and yet he landed on his feet.  ::Damn this always landing on your feet thing is very handy.:: Harry thought.  He looked up at the table to see what had been rubbing on him and found another cat staring down at him, her arm thrown over the table. Her gray fur was extremely fluffy and she had blue eyes. She meowed at him and turned over on her back. Harry looked on in horror as he knew what was going on.   
::Oh god... no fucking way...::   
The kitty jumped down and rubbed on him, meowing and purring. She walked around to his butt and sniffed. Harry jumped up and hissed reaching out his claws to swat at her.   
::She's in heat!!!::  The feline just ignored this and rubbed on him till she laid in front of him, he upper body on the ground and her butt up in the air. Her tail was cocked to the side exposing stuff Harry truly didn't want to see. He hissed and whacked at her again but she only mewled and began marching her back legs rubbing her face in the floor. Harry broke into a run as fast as his little cat legs would carry him. He made it in the room and pushed the bathroom door open.  Harry looked over his shoulder to see if he had lost the crazy female and was horrified to see that she had followed him into the bedroom and was running towards him like he was a mouse and she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks. With another hiss to tell her to back off he turned back towards the bathroom, and hopefully his safety, but he stopped when he saw Draco in the tub.  He managed to slide across the floor and hop up into the tub before the other cat could pounce on him. Draco moved out of the way of Talis whose claws were sticking straight out as he landed in the hot water and jumped back out.   
  
"What the hell is going on?"  Draco yelled.  looking at Talis and then the horny feline. Draco laughed and stood up grabbing a towel.   
  
::Whoa....:: Harry stood frozen in place as he stared at Draco's body, water sliding down his smooth skin, glistening and damned if he was ever going to look at Draco the same way again. Good thing he wasn't a dog or else he'd be drowning in his own drool. Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and Harry shook his head cursing himself and turned his attention on the girl cat putting on the best cat death glare he could make. He growled as she started strutting her way over tail flicking back and forth.  
  
"Luna!" shouted Draco at the horny cat. She back away staring up him and let out a squeaky meow, "Blaise really needs to get you fixed." With that he picked up Luna and set her outside his room closing the door.   
"Sorry Talis, I want let her scare you all though I'm surprised at your behavior. Whatever it's for the best that you didn't hump her. Okay...enough with that... I have to get dressed."  
  
Harry sat still on the floor as he watched Draco drop the towel and get some clothes.   
He began to purr and then growled at himself.  ::What the hell am I doing?  Staring at him while he's naked.  Stupid stupid stupid!  Even though he does look really good.  And all that water sliding down his back, making him glisten and shine, and look really really-:: Harry shook his head back and forth furious with himself for checking Draco out.  ::He's the enemy.  Son of a Death Eater. He's going to be a Death Eater.  Although he did tell Dumbledore he wasn't his father, and he hasn't been to terribly mean to Hermione this year.  He still calls her mud-blood though, but the point is I'm not attracted to Malfoy.  There.  That's it.  He's not attractive to me.  Even if he does have one of the nicest asses I've seen...::  Harry shook his head again, extremely mad at himself for not being able to keep his mind off of Draco and his ass.  
  
"I'm hurrying Talis I just have to find my shoes now..." he said getting on all fours and looking under his bed. Harry stared at his nice ass and again growled at himself. He looked away trying to make it seem like he didn't care that the nicest butt he'd ever seen in his life was sticking straight in the air. ::I like big butts and I can not lie...:: Harry growled again, damn the music Dudley listened to. Harry noticed one of Draco's shoes in the far corner and picked up the shoe lace in his mouth dragging it backwards to way Draco was. He meowed loudly and let the shoelace fall to the floor. Draco looked over at Talis and then at the shoe.   
  
"What the hell am I going to do with one shoe? Do I look like IHOP?"   
  
Harry cocked his head to the side, ::IHOP?  What the hell is an IHOP?::  
  
Draco looked at Talis and laughed.  "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know what that is.  It's a place to eat in America.  My father and I went there on vacation once.  It's nice."  Harry just continued to look at him in confusion.  Draco laughed some more and kept looking for his other shoe.  A few minutes later Draco located the lost shoe, which was under the bed, put them both on scooped up Talis and headed for the door.  "Well boy, we're off to Hogsmede.  First stop is Citter's Pet Store for your collar." With that Draco headed through the common room out into the hall and made his way our of Hogwarts.  
  
When they finally made it inside the shop Harry was quite surprised at to just how many things were about. Some toys, some food, some potions for things such as fur balls. He let out a meow and struggled out of Dracos arms. Draco walked around to the collars, inspecting each carefully. Harry padded his way to the toys and whacked at them wondering what it was they did. He whacked at a large mouse, almost as big as him and yet out a squeak as it began moving, it was charmed to chase. Harry ran trying to get back to Draco.   
  
::Curiosity killed the cat:: He jumped in Draco's arms just as he began speaking with the owner of the store.  
  
"Aye... what a handsome cat he is indeed." said the man. Harry looked up at him, he was quite round with a small nose and brown eyes. He had a comb over that didn't do a good job of hiding the shiny bald spot on his head.   
  
"Well thank you Mr. Citter."   
  
Mr. Citter smiled and patted Talis on the head, "Yous can call me Paul if you like. All my customers do. So what can I do for you and your cat?"  
  
Draco smiled and scratched under Talis' chin, making the ivory cat purr, "I need a collar for Talis. I was thinking an emerald green velvet one with a silver tag perhaps?"  
Paul smiled and nodded, "I have just the thing. Follow me Mr. Malfoy." he said as he walked to the counter and pulled out a wooden case, he turned it around to Draco and Talis and opened it up revealing several collars in velvet material, four of them emerald green.   
  
"This one here has a protection spell, and this one a flea treatment spell, this one is regular and this one has a stretching spell that keeps it just the right shape for the cats neck even as it grows, it will adjust to the size."   
  
Draco looked at them then at Harry, "What do you think? You're tough, and you have no fleas and a regular just isn't nice how about the adjustable one?" Harry let out a meow of approval, "all right we'll take that one." Mr. Citter reached in and pulled it out handing it to Draco so he could feel the plush material.   
  
"And here are some tags." said the owner pulling out a different bigger box and sliding it open carefully. Draco's eyes grew wide as he stared at all the bright silver and gold tags. He looked at a medium small round one and said, "Yes, I like this one. What about you Talis?"   
Talis looked it over and meowed again and nuzzled his face against Draco's cheek.   
Mr. Citter smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." He said and took the tag, "What would you like it to say?"  
Draco thought for a moment and smiled, "On the front can it say Talisman and on the back put Owner: Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Mr. Citter nodded and took out his wand, "Alright then. Insignio.  Anticus, Talisman.  Pone, Owner:  Draco Malfoy."   
  
Draco smiled and placed Talis on the counter and took the collar from Mr. Citter and placed it on his cat. He kissed his forehead and picked him up again.   
  
"Will that be all?" asked Mr. Citter, "Because I can also get him neutered for a low cost."   
  
::Neutered Oh hell no!  Not going to be neutered:: Before Draco could reply to Mr. Citters question Harry let out a loud hiss, clawed Draco and as soon as he was dropped to the floor ran out of the door intent on escaping before the crazy man could remove some of his favorite body parts.  "Talis wait!" Draco yelled as he turned to run after his cat. A hand on his sleeve, however, stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you have to pay me before you can leave. Your cat does have on the collar after all." Draco turned around to glare at Mr. Citters for stopping him in his chase after Talis.   
  
"How much is it?" Draco growled. He gave Citters a look of pure anger that the poor wizard lost his train of thought.  
  
"Five gallons," he stuttered out and nearly wet himself when Draco slammed the money down on the counter and ran out of the store.  
  
Unfortunately Harry hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going and before he could get very far away he felt two hands grab him around the stomach and lift him into the air.    
  
"And just where are you going little cat?"    
  
Harry struggled to get free and turned around to look at the person holding him. ::HERMIONE!:: he began meowing like crazy trying to her what happened... but he forget she couldn't understand him.   
  
"And just what the hell are you doing with my cat?"   
  
  
  
****  
Like the folks at Blockbuster .... "Be kind and rewi---- review!!!!" hehe thanks. 


	4. chapter four

Authors Note: Well, we're back! Sorry this chapter took so long, and that it's not as long as the others. Your Silencer and I had some trouble getting together to work on this. Just a lot of little things that jumped up and bit us on our rears. We love all the people that have been reviewing us, and are sorry that we haven't replied directly to you. I have some issues with commenting on reviews before or after a chapter. If you want a direct response from one of us feel free to email us. I, for one, love to get email. But not porn email ... or asking if my wives are cheating on me. Yea, I just went totally off topic. Sorry. Anyway, please review and tell us what you think. Thanks!  
  
Like last time ::blah:: is a Harry thought, and /blah/ is a Draco thought  
  
*****  
  
"And just what the hell are you doing with my cat?"   
  
"Nothing Malfoy.  I saw him running down the street and I caught him.  You should keep a tighter leash on him."    
  
"Give him back to me mud-blood.  I don't want him catching some kind of muggle disease from you."  Draco leaned in to snatch Talis away from Hermione but Talis dug his claws into her robe and refused to let go.  "Damn Talis, let go of her."  
  
Hermione laughed at Draco and backed away from him.  "Maybe your cat doesn't like you as much as you think he does.  Besides, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Draco growled at Hermione and then looked at Talis.  "Since he won't let go of you we'll walk back to Hogwart's together.  You can say whatever you want then."  Draco turned around and walked off, knowing that Hermione would follow him if she really wanted to talk.  
  
"Wait!"  Hermione ran to catch up with Draco before he could get to far ahead of her.  "I need to talk to you about Talis," that one little sentence stopped Draco and he turned around to look at Hermione.  
  
"What about Talis Granger?"  The ice in Draco's voice shocked her.  That Draco could feel so much for a cat was surprising.  
  
"Nothing really.  Just, I was wondering how he new so much about Gryffindors.  Especially Ron.  Some of the things your cat quoted were things that only three people heard.  I was wondering how your cat could know."  Draco just looked at Hermione like she was speaking Japanese and shook his head.  "Okay then.  In simple terms.  Your cat,"  here she pointed at Talis. "Knows things that only three people should know.  Have you had your cat spying on us?"  
  
"I'll have you know, mud-blood, that I don't need to have my cat spy on you.  You're not interesting enough and I have other things to occupy my time with.  So if you will kindly leave me the hell alone, and give me back my cat I'll leave you in peace.  For a little while,"  with that said Draco reached over and snatched Harry out of Hermione's arms and walked off.  
  
'Malfoy!  Malfoy wait!"  Draco didn't even look back at her, just kept walking away.    
  
::No wait!  I need to talk to her!  Dammit Malfoy, let me go!::  Harry was frantically trying to wiggle his way out of Draco's hold on him but wasn't able to.    
  
"Talis what has gotten into you? Calm down, I won't let her hurt you or accuse you of anything, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
When Harry heard Draco trying to calm him down, and promising to never let anyone hurt him he stopped fighting and settled down.  ::He won't let anyone hurt me?  I've never been told that before.  I'm the one that's supposed to protect people.  No one protects me.::  Draco, relieved that Talis had calmed down, kept whispering soothing words to Talis.  Both boys made their way back to Hogwart's in thoughtful silence.  
  
The rest of the day proved to be uneventful and Harry found himself whisked off to bed at an early hour.  Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Harry found sleep to be hard to find.  ::Draco has been extremely nice to me this whole time.::  Harry was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed that he had called Draco anything other than Malfoy.  ::I never knew that he could be anything besides a cocky asshole.  It's really unnerving to find myself actually liking him.::  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts, the confusion, the emotion, he didn't even realize when he felt his body shift. He then saw his skin replace the hair and was growing back to normal size. He was himself again! He wanted to jump for joy and scream but he realized although Draco was still asleep he was nestled on top of him butt...naked.  
  
Harry had almost made it off the bed before he saw Draco move.  Harry froze, not breathing, not moving hoping that Draco would just roll over and stay asleep.  Luck, however, was not with him.  Draco started patting the mattress, while muttering Talis' name over and over.  Harry quickly unfroze and ran toward the door, praying to every god he could think of that he would at least make it out of the door before Draco woke up completely. He slid the door open and shut it softly as he heard the soft rustle of sheets. He began to run, heading for the common room and praying he could make his way out but halfway there he fell flat on his face. He sat up and looked over to see what he had tripped on and saw Luna. She mewed and her ears perked up. She smelled him and then, before Harry had time to react, began to rub on him. His face twisted up in disgust and he tried to stand but he heard Draco call out for Talis and the door beginning to open.  
  
"Oh shit.  I'm fucked.  Beyond fucked. I'm so screwed."  Harry muttered to himself while trying to shake Luna off his leg where she had attached herself so he could make a break for the door to the hall.  Harry glanced over to Draco's door and was very unhappy to see it starting to open.  Harry looked frantically around but before he could do anything else felt himself start to change again.    
  
"There you are Talis.  How did you get out of the bedroom boy?  And why is Luna humping your leg?"  Draco hurried over to where Harry was trying in vain to shake Luna off him and quickly pulled Luna off Talis' leg and shooed her away.  "I guess it's too much for me to hope that I'd actually have a gay cat huh?  Although that would be a huge coincidence I suppose.  How many gay males do you know that have gay pets?"  Draco smoothed down Talis fur and walked back into his bedroom, and made sure to lock the door so Talis couldn't get out again.  
  
::Draco's gay? Wait.... Dray is gay. Gay Dray.... NO WAY!::   Harry was so shocked that he didn't notice when Draco placed him on the bed and crawled in beside him.    
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco woke up late, thanks to the late night Talis rescue he had to perform, and in his rush to make it to class didn't notice that Talis wasn't following him like normal.  Draco made it to his seat before he noticed that he was alone.  "Talis?"  
The thought of losing Talis made his stomach churn ... what would he do if he never saw Talis again? His kitty was his best friend. Emotions were flying inside and tears began to well up in his eyes.  /What is wrong with me?  I'm never like this.  Talis is my best friend, well my only friend but I'm a Malfoy.  I can't be like this.  Fuck it, I need to find Talis./  
  
Draco had stood up out of his chair and was turning to walk out of the room when he heard, "And just where are you going Mr. Malfoy?"    
  
He turned around, ready to tell the professor just where to stick their wand when he was pulled back into his chair by Pansy.  "Draco was just stretching Professor McGonagall.  That was all."  If it wasn't for the unbreakable grip that Pansy had on his thigh Draco would have stood up and left to find Talis, but with class started he couldn't do anything without losing house points. So he sat ... and sat ... and sat some more, pulling his fingers and the cuff of his robes.  /When will this be over!/  He finally gave in to bouncing in his seat ignoring the stares and comments.  
  
~*~*~  
Harry, meanwhile, was slowly making his way to the classroom he had made his first transformation into Talis as.  He was going so slowly because he kept having to avoid the first year girls that wanted to pet him.  There were many first year females with claw marks from trying to pick him up.  ::Stupid little brats.  Can't they tell I'm trying to go somewhere?  Really, it's not like I'm wondering around aimlessly.  I'm going straight to a classroom.::  Harry took a quick look around to see how close he was to his destination.  ::This room right here, matter of fact.::  Harry took a quick look around and slip into the room.  Which was just like he had left it. He took a quick look at his clothes left untouched and pawed through his robes in search of his wand. He found it and then concentrated on changing back into his body. He sat down tail flicking wildly as he tried to change back. He felt his body stretch and weird tingling sensations as he transformed back. He let out a long awaited breath and put back on his clothes.  
  
"Finally," Harry stretched his back out and walked around the room.  "Now, I need to figure out how to change back and forth without my wand."  He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bundle of crumpled parchment and looked over the notes he had made on the transformation. "The first few times switching back and forth between the wizards human and animal form does not require the use of a wand.  If, however, the wizard is unsure of himself he will not be able to make the transformation without a wand until he gains confidence.  Bloody hell."  
  
He sighed and put the notes back into his pocket. Suddenly he thought about Draco and how he would feel without his cat, no doubt he was really worried and Harry didn't want to see him worried. He had grown very attached to him now, although it was more than attachment really, more like he was attracted to him. He ran a hand through his hair. He loved Draco's touch, the way he talked to him, his body, god his body, and when he slept with him that would make any cat (or person) envious. Harry nodded to himself as he made his decision He had a plan now, a devious one.  A plan worthy of his almost placement into Slytherin. He laughed and walked out of the room, in need of a cold shower, and fresh clothes. 


	5. chapter five

After...a long time.. and hard work I think we accomplished a pretty good chapter!! Yeah.. it took us awhile and we're sorry for that, but I hope you all love it! We had a fun time typing it up *evil smile*. For those of whom are reading Embrace of Darkness...... I'M ALMOST BLOODY FINISHED!!!!!!! ..........it's hard to do two things at once.........well hopefully the next chap to embrace will be posted up soon... hehe. And they should come faster too. Well...................... on with the story.. please review, me and anney get so excited when we read those, and extremely surprised...okay on with the fic!  
  
Quick note: Draco's thoughts this time are ::blah:: and Harry's are //blah//  
~~~~  
  
Harry was about to step into the dungeons when he remembered that he wasn't Talis anymore and that Harry Potter waltzing into the Slytherin common room would be a little too obvious. He quickly turned around and headed for the Gryffindor common room. He smirked as he thought more of his plan. And oh how sly he was. He almost patted himself on the back in congratulations to himself for ever thinking of such a scheme. He felt like putting some grease in his hair and pulling the collar of his robe up a la Snape and then talking in an evil voice about his plan but he didn't because the best thoughts were brought upon by pure anticipation.  
  
Harry finally made it to Gryffindor tower and headed up to the showers.  // What exactly am I going to do?  I can't just walk up to him and say 'Surprise!' Draco won't believe that I'm Talis without proof.  The collar will help, but I need something more.  Something that he said to Talis when they were alone.//  Harry quickly hopped through the shower, and went out to find some clothes to wear.  Looking through his trunk and only finding oversized hand-me-downs of Dudley's Harry let out a snort of disgust and plopped down on the floor.  // What am I going to do?  I can't talk to him in any of those clothes.//  Harry took a quick look around and his eyes stopped on Seamus' trunk.  //In for a penny in for a pound.// Harry thought and with a quick wave of his wand had Seamus' trunk open and quickly picked out an outfit to wear for his conversation with Draco.  
  
Harry took a quick look in the mirror, smirked at his reflection, turned and made his way out of the tower.  //It's about dinner time, if I hurry I can grab Draco before he goes into the great hall.//  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed, he hadn't seen Talis all day. It wasn't fair! Talis was his kitty, his only true friend, his best friend. ::I'll find him after dinner, he probably just went for a walk - or went out to play - or explore his surroundings like most cats do - right?:: He was relieved when it was dinner time, that meant he shove food down his throat as fast as possible and then run off to find him. He practically ran there, but he skidded to a halt when he heard his name.  
  
"Malfoy, wait!"   
  
He turned around annoyed as hell and sneered, "What do you want Granger?"  
  
Hermione stopped and took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about Talis. I noticed that he hasn't been with you all day," Hermione trailed off into silence.  
  
"Yeah. So, he probably went out somewhere, got bored or something, went to play. What's it to you?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Well, I wanted to tell you that - like I said before," she paused trying to think of the best way to explain to him, "Well, how he knew things that only Harry, Ron and I should know-"  
  
"What are you getting at Granger?" he raised an eyebrow, "I don't have time for foolish conversations, so just spit it out!"   
  
Hermione was taken aback by his impatience, "Well, I I - well - okayIthinkthatTalisisHarry," she said in a rush.  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"I said, I. Think. That. Talis. Is. Harry."  
  
::Talis... Har- Potter? Yeah that would explain why he knew stuff and his eyes....No! It's ridiculous!::   
  
"That is such nonsense! I can't believe a girl as smart as you would think of something so impossibly stupid! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat dinner now." And with that he walked off leaving an annoyed, but slightly bewildered Hermione.   
  
"Hermione!" She jumped up when she heard her name and quickly turned around recognizing the voice.   
  
"Harry!" she yelled and ran to him, enveloping him in a fierce hug, "Where have you been? There's this cat, Talisman, it's Malfoy's - I could have sworen he was - you - Harry where'd you get that?" she asked looking at the velvet emerald green collar with the name Talis inscribed on it.    
  
Harry flashed her a smile.   
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
"Potter!" yelled Draco, "What did you do to my cat?"   
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Just go Hermione, don't worry, I'll take care of it."   
  
She nodded and left quickly wanting to go talk to Ron.   
  
"Answer me!"   
  
Harry walked closer to him and Draco glared, "I didn't do anything."   
  
::Wow...I was right when I picked that color to match his eyes.... WAIT! NO! He's NOT Talis! He took Talis and is did something to him!::  
  
"Then where did you get the collar? That belongs to Talis!"   
  
Harry nodded and smiled, "You gave it to me..."  
  
Draco glared and shoved him hard but Harry still wore his smile, "You lie!"  
  
"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else? Come on." Harry began to walk away and held open a door to an empty classroom, "Come on..."  
  
Draco stood his ground a little while longer just to show that he didn't have to do whatever Potter said, then he stalked past Harry into the classroom and flopped down into a chair.  "So, what do you want Potter?  I have a cat to find."  Before Harry could say anything though, Draco  flung himself out of the chair and started to pace around the room.  "You better hope that nothing has happened to him Potter or I swear I will kill you.  And your little mud-blood girlfriend, and any other Gryffinbitch I happen to feel like killing.  Talis hasn't done anything to any of you and you have no right to hurt him!" here Draco pointed at Harry.  Harry just stayed where he was, leaning against the door watching as Draco's face got redder, and his voice got louder with a smile on his face.  Draco, who finally noticed that Harry wasn't paying any attention to him, threw his hands in the air and said, "What the hell is your problem Potter?  I'm telling you off and all you're doing is standing there with a smile on your face.  You look like a complete loon!"  Draco stopped his pacing right in front of Harry and shook his head.  "Why aren't you fighting with me?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, and his smile slowly turned into a smirk, "What's IHOP?"   
  
Draco stared at him, his mouth wide open, looking much like a fish, "Wha? Wha-What did you say?"  
  
Harry moved off the wall and pushed Draco against it, arms above his shoulders. He smirked down at the wide-eyed, silver-haired Slytherin in front of him. He licked  lips and pressed his body against Draco's, sliding his hands down the walls and placing one Draco's hip and the other on his neck. Leaning in close he took in his scent and grazed his lips against his ear and felt a shiver run through Draco's entire body. He smirked and whispered, "I asked what. Is. IHOP?" he repeated and flicked out his tongue, licking the rim of his ear and pulling the fleshy piece his mouth, softly sucking.  
  
Draco started to let out a moan, but stopped it before it happened.  The warmth of Harry's mouth was driving him crazy, he couldn't think of anything else but he knew that there was something he had to say, something was screaming for his attention in the back of his mind and he almost figured it out, but then Harry licked a path from his ear to his chin which he gave a quick bite to before moving to Draco's other ear.  "Well, are you going to answer me?"  Harry gave the ear in front of him a sharp tug to get Draco's attention.  
  
"Wha?" it was obvious that Draco had no idea what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Tell me what IHOP is.  I've been wondering about that since you mentioned it."  Harry leaned back and looked at Draco.  
  
With the warmth on his ear gone Draco's mind cleared and he shoved Harry away from him.  "What the hell?  Damn Potter!  IHOP?  Fuck IHOP, I want to know why you have on my cat's collar!  I want to know where the hell my cat is!  I want to know why you're sucking on my mother-fucking ears like they're suckers!"  Draco started to pace around the room again.  
  
"I guess there's only one way to prove to you that I am Talis," Harry said.  
  
Draco let out a snort and whirled around to face Harry. "Oh yeah Potter? And how are you going to do that?"  
  
As soon as Draco closed his mouth Harry quickly transformed into Talis.  
  
"Oh holy hell."  
  
  
~~~~  
  
And yes, folks that is the end. No, not of the chapter, of the whole story. Unless we're talked into doing a sequel. 


	6. chapter six

A/N: Well, for everyone that threatened us with bodily harm here's the official last chapter of 'Talisman'  
We might do a sequel in the future but Your Silencer's working on two other fics and there's about 2 or  
3 fics that we had planned on working on together before this one.   
  
To all our wonderful reviewers: Thank you so much for all of the responses. I know that we're horrible  
for not going through and thanking each and every one of you individually but please forgive us. We  
never thought that 'Talisman' would be so well received. Each and every review made us ready and  
eager to get to work on the next chapter. So, for everyone that demanded more this chapter is for you;  
our reviewers. Without such a large response this fic wouldn't have been able to go on.   
  
Like before, if you'd like to talk to either one of us you can email us. Anney at  
anney_kun2@yahoo.com and Your Silencer @ NitrogenTears@aol.com Feel free to email us if you'd  
like. Just make sure you put something about Talisman in the subject line because I (being Anney) have  
a really bad habit of deleting any email if I don't recognize the address or subject line. ^_^   
  
Enjoy this last chapter. It is after all for you.  
****  
Draco's mouth hung open as 'Talis' changed back to Harry. So he wasn't lying... and that means. Oh  
god! He was speechless, not able to move, just standing there. Harry smirked at him.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Draco realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut. "Bloody hell. You are Talis.  
All this time you've been in my dorm." Harry could tell that Draco was getting angrier as he kept talking.  
"You've been spying on me haven't you? What was this? Some kind of plot to see if I'm a Death Eater?  
Well for your information I'm not. Nor will I be," Draco was just about to launch into the multiple  
reasons why he wasn't going to be one when his mouth was covered with a hand.  
  
"Shut up Draco. I'm only going to tell you this once. After that the subject is closed and if you bring it  
up again I will hex you so bad that you'll wish I was Voldemort and I had just killed you instead. I.  
Was. Not. Spying. On. You. I had just learned how to fully become Talis and couldn't get out of that  
form. You found me, and it's not like I could talk to you in that form. After awhile I realized that you  
weren't so bad and I started to like you. I still like you. As soon as I see Dumbledore and 'come back'  
from wherever he said I was I would like to date you," here Draco felt his eyes get bigger. Harry just  
smirked at him and moved his hand. "So, what do you say? Would you like to go out on a date with me  
to Hogsmede this weekend?"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry Potter, The Harry Potter, wanted to go out with him. On  
a date. In public. Draco was frantically trying to get his mouth to work.   
  
"Erm, go out? On a date. Potter you must have lost your mind being stuck as a cat. I can't go out with  
you. You're Harry Potter. I'll be killed! Massive amounts of angry preteen girls will attack me. I'll be  
tortured!" Draco could feel himself start to hyperventilate.   
  
Harry laughed but tried to muffle it as Draco looked up and glared at him, "I'll protect you!" he shouted  
and burst into a fit of giggles, rivaling that of any preteen girl. This sent a shiver through Draco's body.  
  
"Oh yeah, my bloody knight in shining armor!" he glared at Harry, "I say you sound like a preteen  
girl...either that or a boy just hitting puberty, Potter."   
  
"You're just jealous that I have more fans than you. But you didn't answer me. Will you go out with me  
this weekend? One date. If you don't like it, or if you're attacked by killer pre-teen girls I won't bother  
you anymore."   
  
Draco looked at Harry and thought about it. It couldn't really hurt to go on one date with him. Plus  
Draco had always had a crush on Harry. Why else would he pick on him so much. It was the only way  
to get any attention from the other boy.   
  
"Okay, one date. We'll see how it goes from there." 


End file.
